cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who/Eighth Doctor comics
This page will have every comic that the Eight Doctor features. Doctor Who Magazine 244-247 Endgame PBGND08V1-007.jpg PBGND08V1-008.jpg PBGND08V1-009.jpg PBGND08V1-010.jpg PBGND08V1-011.jpg PBGND08V1-012.jpg PBGND08V1-013.jpg PBGND08V1-014.jpg PBGND08V1-015.jpg PBGND08V1-016.jpg PBGND08V1-017.jpg PBGND08V1-018.jpg PBGND08V1-019.jpg PBGND08V1-020.jpg PBGND08V1-021.jpg PBGND08V1-022.jpg PBGND08V1-023.jpg PBGND08V1-024.jpg PBGND08V1-025.jpg PBGND08V1-026.jpg PBGND08V1-027.jpg PBGND08V1-028.jpg PBGND08V1-029.jpg PBGND08V1-030.jpg PBGND08V1-031.jpg PBGND08V1-032.jpg PBGND08V1-033.jpg PBGND08V1-034.jpg PBGND08V1-035.jpg 248-249 The Keep PBGND08V1-036.jpg PBGND08V1-037.jpg PBGND08V1-038.jpg PBGND08V1-039.jpg PBGND08V1-040.jpg PBGND08V1-041.jpg PBGND08V1-042.jpg PBGND08V1-043.jpg PBGND08V1-044.jpg PBGND08V1-045.jpg PBGND08V1-046.jpg PBGND08V1-047.jpg PBGND08V1-048.jpg PBGND08V1-049.jpg 250 A Life of Matter and Death PBGND08V1-190.jpg PBGND08V1-191.jpg PBGND08V1-192.jpg PBGND08V1-193.jpg PBGND08V1-194.jpg PBGND08V1-195.jpg PBGND08V1-196.jpg PBGND08V1-197.jpg 251-255 Fire and Brimstone PBGND08V1-050.jpg PBGND08V1-051.jpg PBGND08V1-052.jpg PBGND08V1-053.jpg PBGND08V1-054.jpg PBGND08V1-055.jpg PBGND08V1-056.jpg PBGND08V1-057.jpg PBGND08V1-058.jpg PBGND08V1-059.jpg PBGND08V1-060.jpg PBGND08V1-061.jpg PBGND08V1-062.jpg PBGND08V1-063.jpg PBGND08V1-064.jpg PBGND08V1-066.jpg PBGND08V1-067.jpg PBGND08V1-068.jpg PBGND08V1-069.jpg PBGND08V1-070.jpg PBGND08V1-071.jpg PBGND08V1-072.jpg PBGND08V1-073.jpg PBGND08V1-074.jpg PBGND08V1-075.jpg PBGND08V1-076.jpg PBGND08V1-077.jpg PBGND08V1-078.jpg PBGND08V1-079.jpg PBGND08V1-080.jpg PBGND08V1-081.jpg PBGND08V1-082.jpg PBGND08V1-083.jpg PBGND08V1-084.jpg PBGND08V1-085.jpg PBGND08V1-086.jpg PBGND08V1-087.jpg 256 By Hook or By Crook PBGND08V1-198.jpg PBGND08V1-199.jpg PBGND08V1-200.jpg PBGND08V1-201.jpg PBGND08V1-202.jpg PBGND08V1-203.jpg PBGND08V1-204.jpg 257-260 Tooth and Claw PBGND08V1-089.jpg PBGND08V1-090.jpg PBGND08V1-091.jpg PBGND08V1-092.jpg PBGND08V1-093.jpg PBGND08V1-094.jpg PBGND08V1-095.jpg PBGND08V1-096.jpg PBGND08V1-097.jpg PBGND08V1-098.jpg PBGND08V1-099.jpg PBGND08V1-100.jpg PBGND08V1-101.jpg PBGND08V1-102.jpg PBGND08V1-103.jpg PBGND08V1-104.jpg PBGND08V1-105.jpg PBGND08V1-106.jpg PBGND08V1-107.jpg PBGND08V1-108.jpg PBGND08V1-109.jpg PBGND08V1-110.jpg PBGND08V1-111.jpg PBGND08V1-112.jpg PBGND08V1-113.jpg PBGND08V1-114.jpg PBGND08V1-115.jpg 262-265 The Final Chapter PBGND08V1-116.jpg PBGND08V1-117.jpg PBGND08V1-118.jpg PBGND08V1-119.jpg PBGND08V1-120.jpg PBGND08V1-121.jpg PBGND08V1-122.jpg PBGND08V1-123.jpg PBGND08V1-124.jpg PBGND08V1-125.jpg PBGND08V1-126.jpg PBGND08V1-127.jpg PBGND08V1-128.jpg PBGND08V1-129.jpg PBGND08V1-130.jpg PBGND08V1-131.jpg PBGND08V1-132.jpg PBGND08V1-133.jpg PBGND08V1-134.jpg PBGND08V1-135.jpg PBGND08V1-136.jpg PBGND08V1-137.jpg PBGND08V1-138.jpg PBGND08V1-139.jpg PBGND08V1-140.jpg PBGND08V1-141.jpg PBGND08V1-142.jpg PBGND08V1-143.jpg PBGND08V1-144.jpg 266-271 Wormwood PBGND08V1-145.jpg PBGND08V1-146.jpg PBGND08V1-147.jpg PBGND08V1-148.jpg PBGND08V1-149.jpg PBGND08V1-150.jpg PBGND08V1-151.jpg PBGND08V1-152.jpg PBGND08V1-153.jpg PBGND08V1-154.jpg PBGND08V1-155.jpg PBGND08V1-156.jpg PBGND08V1-157.jpg PBGND08V1-158.jpg PBGND08V1-159.jpg PBGND08V1-160.jpg PBGND08V1-161.jpg PBGND08V1-162.jpg PBGND08V1-163.jpg PBGND08V1-164.jpg PBGND08V1-165.jpg PBGND08V1-166.jpg PBGND08V1-167.jpg PBGND08V1-168.jpg PBGND08V1-169.jpg PBGND08V1-170.jpg PBGND08V1-171.jpg PBGND08V1-172.jpg PBGND08V1-173.jpg PBGND08V1-174.jpg PBGND08V1-175.jpg PBGND08V1-176.jpg PBGND08V1-177.jpg PBGND08V1-178.jpg PBGND08V1-179.jpg PBGND08V1-180.jpg PBGND08V1-181.jpg PBGND08V1-182.jpg PBGND08V1-183.jpg PBGND08V1-184.jpg PBGND08V1-185.jpg PBGND08V1-186.jpg PBGND08V1-187.jpg PBGND08V1-188.jpg 272 Happy Deathday PBGND08V2-199.jpg PBGND08V2-200.jpg PBGND08V2-201.jpg PBGND08V2-202.jpg PBGND08V2-203.jpg PBGND08V2-204.jpg PBGND08V2-205.jpg PBGND08V2-206.jpg 273-276 The Fallen PBGND08V2-006.jpg PBGND08V2-007.jpg PBGND08V2-008.jpg PBGND08V2-009.jpg PBGND08V2-010.jpg PBGND08V2-011.jpg PBGND08V2-012.jpg PBGND08V2-013.jpg PBGND08V2-014.jpg PBGND08V2-015.jpg PBGND08V2-016.jpg PBGND08V2-017.jpg PBGND08V2-018.jpg PBGND08V2-019.jpg PBGND08V2-020.jpg PBGND08V2-021.jpg PBGND08V2-022.jpg PBGND08V2-023.jpg PBGND08V2-024.jpg PBGND08V2-025.jpg PBGND08V2-026.jpg PBGND08V2-027.jpg PBGND08V2-028.jpg PBGND08V2-029.jpg PBGND08V2-030.jpg PBGND08V2-031.jpg PBGND08V2-032.jpg PBGND08V2-033.jpg PBGND08V2-034.jpg PBGND08V2-035.jpg 278-282 The Road to Hell PBGND08V2-043.jpg PBGND08V2-044.jpg PBGND08V2-045.jpg PBGND08V2-046.jpg PBGND08V2-047.jpg PBGND08V2-048.jpg PBGND08V2-049.jpg PBGND08V2-050.jpg PBGND08V2-051.jpg PBGND08V2-052.jpg PBGND08V2-053.jpg PBGND08V2-054.jpg PBGND08V2-055.jpg PBGND08V2-056.jpg PBGND08V2-057.jpg PBGND08V2-058.jpg PBGND08V2-059.jpg PBGND08V2-060.jpg PBGND08V2-061.jpg PBGND08V2-062.jpg PBGND08V2-063.jpg PBGND08V2-064.jpg PBGND08V2-065.jpg PBGND08V2-066.jpg PBGND08V2-067.jpg PBGND08V2-068.jpg PBGND08V2-069.jpg PBGND08V2-070.jpg PBGND08V2-071.jpg PBGND08V2-072.jpg PBGND08V2-073.jpg PBGND08V2-074.jpg PBGND08V2-075.jpg PBGND08V2-076.jpg PBGND08V2-077.jpg PBGND08V2-078.jpg 283 TV Action! PBGND08V2-207.jpg PBGND08V2-208.jpg PBGND08V2-209.jpg PBGND08V2-210.jpg PBGND08V2-211.jpg PBGND08V2-212.jpg PBGND08V2-213.jpg PBGND08V2-214.jpg 284-286 The Company of Thieves PBGND08V2-079.jpg PBGND08V2-080.jpg PBGND08V2-081.jpg PBGND08V2-082.jpg PBGND08V2-083.jpg PBGND08V2-084.jpg PBGND08V2-085.jpg PBGND08V2-086.jpg PBGND08V2-087.jpg PBGND08V2-088.jpg PBGND08V2-089.jpg PBGND08V2-090.jpg PBGND08V2-091.jpg PBGND08V2-092.jpg PBGND08V2-093.jpg PBGND08V2-094.jpg PBGND08V2-095.jpg PBGND08V2-096.jpg PBGND08V2-097.jpg PBGND08V2-098.jpg PBGND08V2-099.jpg PBGND08V2-100.jpg PBGND08V2-101.jpg 287-296 The Glorious Dead PBGND08V2-102.jpg PBGND08V2-103.jpg PBGND08V2-104.jpg PBGND08V2-105.jpg PBGND08V2-106.jpg PBGND08V2-107.jpg PBGND08V2-108.jpg PBGND08V2-109.jpg PBGND08V2-110.jpg PBGND08V2-111.jpg PBGND08V2-112.jpg PBGND08V2-113.jpg PBGND08V2-114.jpg PBGND08V2-115.jpg PBGND08V2-116.jpg PBGND08V2-117.jpg PBGND08V2-118.jpg PBGND08V2-119.jpg PBGND08V2-120.jpg PBGND08V2-121.jpg PBGND08V2-122.jpg PBGND08V2-123.jpg PBGND08V2-124.jpg PBGND08V2-125.jpg PBGND08V2-126.jpg PBGND08V2-127.jpg PBGND08V2-128.jpg PBGND08V2-129.jpg PBGND08V2-130.jpg PBGND08V2-131.jpg PBGND08V2-132.jpg PBGND08V2-133.jpg PBGND08V2-134.jpg PBGND08V2-135.jpg PBGND08V2-136.jpg PBGND08V2-137.jpg PBGND08V2-138.jpg PBGND08V2-139.jpg PBGND08V2-140.jpg PBGND08V2-141.jpg PBGND08V2-142.jpg PBGND08V2-143.jpg PBGND08V2-144.jpg PBGND08V2-145.jpg PBGND08V2-146.jpg PBGND08V2-147.jpg PBGND08V2-148.jpg PBGND08V2-149.jpg PBGND08V2-150.jpg PBGND08V2-151.jpg PBGND08V2-152.jpg PBGND08V2-153.jpg PBGND08V2-154.jpg PBGND08V2-155.jpg PBGND08V2-156.jpg PBGND08V2-157.jpg PBGND08V2-158.jpg PBGND08V2-159.jpg PBGND08V2-160.jpg PBGND08V2-161.jpg PBGND08V2-162.jpg PBGND08V2-163.jpg PBGND08V2-164.jpg PBGND08V2-165.jpg PBGND08V2-166.jpg PBGND08V2-167.jpg PBGND08V2-168.jpg PBGND08V2-169.jpg PBGND08V2-170.jpg PBGND08V2-171.jpg PBGND08V2-172.jpg PBGND08V2-173.jpg PBGND08V2-174.jpg PBGND08V2-175.jpg PBGND08V2-176.jpg PBGND08V2-177.jpg 297-299 The Autonomy Bug PBGND08V2-178.jpg PBGND08V2-179.jpg PBGND08V2-180.jpg PBGND08V2-181.jpg PBGND08V2-182.jpg PBGND08V2-183.jpg PBGND08V2-184.jpg PBGND08V2-185.jpg PBGND08V2-186.jpg PBGND08V2-187.jpg PBGND08V2-188.jpg PBGND08V2-189.jpg PBGND08V2-190.jpg PBGND08V2-191.jpg PBGND08V2-192.jpg PBGND08V2-193.jpg PBGND08V2-194.jpg PBGND08V2-195.jpg PBGND08V2-196.jpg PBGND08V2-197.jpg PBGND08V2-198.jpg 300-303 Ophidius Ophidius (1).jpg Ophidius (2).jpg Ophidius (3).jpg Ophidius (4).jpg Ophidius (5).jpg Ophidius (6).jpg Ophidius (7).jpg Ophidius (8).jpg Ophidius (9).jpg Ophidius (10).jpg Ophidius (11).jpg Ophidius (12).jpg Ophidius (13).jpg Ophidius (14).jpg Ophidius (15).jpg Ophidius (16).jpg Ophidius (17).jpg Ophidius (18).jpg Ophidius (19).jpg Ophidius (20).jpg Ophidius (21).jpg Ophidius (22).jpg Ophidius (23).jpg Ophidius (24).jpg Ophidius (25).jpg Ophidius (26).jpg Ophidius (27).jpg Ophidius (28).jpg 304 Beautiful Freak Beautiful Freak (1).jpg Beautiful Freak (2).jpg Beautiful Freak (3).jpg Beautiful Freak (4).jpg Beautiful Freak (5).jpg Beautiful Freak (6).jpg Beautiful Freak (7).jpg 308-310 The Way of All Flesh The Way of All Flesh (1).jpg The Way of All Flesh (2).jpg The Way of All Flesh (3).jpg The Way of All Flesh (4).jpg The Way of All Flesh (5).jpg The Way of All Flesh (6).jpg The Way of All Flesh (7).jpg The Way of All Flesh (8).jpg The Way of All Flesh (9).jpg The Way of All Flesh (10).jpg The Way of All Flesh (11).jpg The Way of All Flesh (12).jpg The Way of All Flesh (13).jpg The Way of All Flesh (14).jpg The Way of All Flesh (15).jpg The Way of All Flesh (16).jpg The Way of All Flesh (17).jpg The Way of All Flesh (18).jpg The Way of All Flesh (19).jpg The Way of All Flesh (20).jpg The Way of All Flesh (21).jpg The Way of All Flesh (22).jpg The Way of All Flesh (23).jpg The Way of All Flesh (24).jpg The Way of All Flesh (25).jpg The Way of All Flesh (26).jpg The Way of All Flesh (27).jpg The Way of All Flesh (28).jpg 390 Death to the Doctor! Eighth_Doctor, Death to the Doctor! 1.jpg Eighth_Doctor, Death to the Doctor! 2.jpg Eighth_Doctor, Death to the Doctor! 3.jpg Eighth_Doctor, Death to the Doctor! 4.jpg Non colour comics, colour previews The_Eighth_Doctor_comic.png|The original full profile art of the Eighth Doctor 244 comic preview.jpg|Endgame, part one 247 colour panel.jpg|Endgame, part three 250 comic preview.png|A Life of Matter and Death 250 colour Izzy.png|An early colour drawing of Izzy 250 colour Izzy-2.png|Another early colour drawing of Izzy 251 comic preview.jpg|Fire and Brimstone, part one 252 comic preview.png|Fire and Brimstone, part two 272 colour comic panels.jpg|Fire and Brimstone, part two and Tooth and Claw, parts two & three 253 colour panel.png|Fire and Brimstone, part two 253 comic preview.jpg|Fire and Brimstone, part three 256 comic preview.jpg|By Hook or By Crook 257 comic preview.jpg|Tooth and Claw, part one 259 comic preview.jpg|Tooth and Claw, part three 263 comic preview.jpg|The Final Chapter, part two 264 comic preview.jpg|The Final Chapter, part three 266 comic preview.jpg|Wormwood, part one 268 comic preview.jpg|Wormwood, part three 270 comic preview.jpg|Wormwood, part five 271 comic preview.jpg|Wormwood, part six 272 comic preview.png|Happy Death Day 273 comic preview.jpg|The Fallen, part one 274 comic preview.jpg|The Fallen, part two 278 comic preview.png|The Road to Hell, Part one Doctor Who Magazine 283 (03).jpg|TV Action! Doctor Who magazine.png|TV Action! 287 comic preview.png|The Glorious Dead, part one 288 comic preview.png|The Glorious Dead, part two 291 comic preview.png|The Glorious Dead, part five DWM298_(7).jpg|The Glorious Dead, part ten Big Finish previews Storm Warning comic_preview-2.jpg|Storm Warning Storm Warning art.jpg|Storm Warning Storm Warning comic preview.jpg|Storm Warning Sword of Orion comic preview.jpg|Sword of Orion Sword of Orion art.jpg|Sword of Orion The Stones of Venice comic preview.jpg|The Stones of Venice Stones of Venice art.jpg|The Stones of Venice Minuet In Hell comic preview.jpg|Minuet in Hell Minuet In Hell art.jpg|Minuet in Hell Invaders From Mars comic preview.jpg|Invaders From Mars The Chimes of Midnight comic preview.jpg|The Chimes of Midnight Seasons of Fear comic preview.jpg|Seasons of Fear Embrace the Darkness comic preview.jpg|Embrace the Darkness The Time of the Daleks comic preview.jpg|The Time of the Daleks Neverland comic preview-2.jpg|Neverland Neverland comic preview.jpg|Neverland Zagreus comic preview.jpg|Zagreus Scherzo Comic preview.jpg|Scherzo The Creed of the Kromon comic preview.jpg|The Creed of the Kromon The Natural History of Fear comic preview.jpg|The Natural History of Fear The Twilight Kingdom comic preview.jpg|The Twilight Kingdom Faith Stealer comic preview.jpg|Faith Stealer The Last comic preview.jpg|The Last Caerdoia comic preview.jpg|Caerdroia The Next Life comic preview.jpg|The Next Life Time Works comic preview.jpg|Time Works Something Inside comic preview.jpg|Something Inside Memory Lane comic preview.jpg|Memory Lane Absolution comic preview.jpg|Absolution The Girl Who Never Was comic preview.jpg|The Girl Who Never Was Shada comic preview.jpg|Shada The Company of Friends comic preview.jpg|The Company of Friends, Mary's Story Blood of the Daleks comic preview.jpg|Blood of the Daleks Human Resources comic preview.jpg|Human Resources Charley.jpg C'rizz.jpg Novel previews Father_Time_comic_preview.jpg|Father Time The Year of the Intelligent Tigers comic preview.jpg|The Year of Intelligent Tigers The Adventures of Henrietta Street comic preview.jpg|The Adventures of Henrietta Street Time Zero comic preview.jpg|Time Zero The Infinity Race comic preview.jpg|The Infinity Race The Domino Effect comic preview.jpg|The Domino Effect Reckless Engineering comic preview.jpg|Reckless Engineering Timeless_comic_preview.jpg|Timeless Emotional Chemistry comic preview.jpg|Emotional Chemistry Sometime Never... comic preview.jpg|Sometime Never... Halflife comic_preview.jpg|Halflife The Tomorrow Windows comic preview.jpg|The Tomorrow Windows The Tomorrow Windows comic preview-2.jpg|The Tomorrow Windows The Sleep of Reason comic preview.jpg|The Sleep of Reason The Deadstone Memorial.jpg|The Deadstone Memorial Other Hollywood or Bust.jpg|Hollywood ...or bust! 8th Doctor.jpg|The Eighth Doctor and many of his foes The Eighth Doctor and friends.jpg|The Eighth Doctor and friends; Samantha Jones, Izzy S, Fey, Ssard and Stacy Townsend The Eighth Doctor and Samantha Jones.jpg|The Eighth Doctor and Samantha Jones Doctor Who Magazine 282 (26).jpg|The Eighth Doctor and members of the Faction Paradox Samantha Jones-2.jpg|The Eighth Doctor and Samantha Jones DWM310 (13).jpg The Eighth Doctors.jpg|Father Time, Big Finish, The TV Movie, DWM comic strip, Zagreus, Grandfather Paradox, The Flood, The Infinity Doctors Radio Times #1 Dreadnaught Dreadnaught_part_1_fullpage.jpg Dreadnaught part 1.Jpg Dreadnaught part 2.Jpg Dreadnaught part 3.Jpg Dreadnaught part 4.Jpg Dreadnaught part 5.Jpg Dreadnaught part 6.Jpg Dreadnaught part 7.Jpg Dreadnaught part 8.Jpg Dreadnaught part 9.Jpg Dreadnaught part 10.Jpg #2 Descendance Descendance part 1.Jpg Descendance part 2.Jpg Descendance part 3.Jpg Descendance part 4.Jpg Descendance part 5.Jpg Descendance part 6.Jpg Descendance part 7.Jpg Descendance part 8.Jpg Descendance part 9.Jpg Descendance part 10.Jpg #3 Ascendance Ascendance part 1.Jpg Ascendance part 2.Jpg Ascendance part 3.Jpg Ascendance part 4.Jpg Ascendance part 5.Jpg Ascendance part 6.Jpg Ascendance part 7.Jpg Ascendance part 8.Jpg Ascendance part 9.Jpg Ascendance part 10.Jpg #4 Perceptions Perceptions part 1.Jpg Perceptions part 2.Jpg Perceptions part 3.Jpg Perceptions part 4.Jpg Perceptions part 5.Jpg Perceptions part 6.Jpg Perceptions part 7.Jpg Perceptions part 8.Jpg Perceptions part 9.Jpg Perceptions part 10.Jpg #5 Deceptions This was to be the fifth in the series but after management changes for Radio Times, the comic was quickly cancelled and Coda was hastily written. The evil Stacy in the final part of Perceptions was originally going to have been a Zygon. Deceptions page.jpg Deceptions part 1.jpg #5 Coda Coda part 1.Jpg Coda part 2.Jpg The Dying Days For the online release of the final New Adventures novel, The Dying Days, it was accompanied by some specially created art. The Dying Days (1).jpg The Dying Days (2).jpg The Dying Days (3).jpg The Dying Days (4).jpg The Dying Days (5).jpg Shada The Eighth Doctor Shada.jpg The TARDIS Shada (1).jpg The TARDIS Shada (2).jpg The TARDIS Shada (3).jpg IDW The Forgotten Eighth Doctor The Forgotten page 1.jpg Eighth Doctor The Forgotten page 2.jpg Eighth Doctor The Forgotten page 3.jpg Eighth Doctor The Forgotten page 4.jpg Eighth Doctor The Forgotten page 5.jpg Eighth Doctor The Forgotten page 6.jpg Eighth Doctor The Forgotten page 7.jpg Prisoners of Time Prisoners of Time 8 (1).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (2).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (3).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (4).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (5).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (6).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (7).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (8).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (9).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (10).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (11).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (12).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (13).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (14).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (15).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (16).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (17).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (18).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (19).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (20).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (21).jpg Prisoners of Time 8 (22).jpg Dead Man's Hand Eighth Doctor Dead man's Hand.jpg Eighth Doctor Dead man's Hand (2).jpg Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who comics